What My Heart Desires Most 2
by DejaBlue1972
Summary: BobbyOC. It's only fair that Bobby if writes a love note, he gets a love note in return. Read, review and enjoy.


**Author's Notes; Okay, okay, okay. One more mushy/gushy/fluffy/whatever you want to call it Bobby and Angel oneshot. (I must be crazy writing oneshots and 2 stories at the same time. LOL Crazy, but I've got to listen to the muse/inspiration sometimes.) LO:CI and its characters belong to Dick Wolf and company; I'm just taking them for a spin in my imagaination. All original characters belong to me. Any and all mistakes made are my own. I also want to say thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and/or review the stuff I write. I truly do appreciate it. Read, review and enjoy! :o)**

**

* * *

**

Friday, August 15  
LaGuardia Airport, 6:55 p. m.

Detective Robert Goren exhaled heavily as he exited the plane. He was alone as he made his way to the baggage claim area. He and his traveling companions, Alex Eames, Megan Wheeler, Mike Logan and Captain Danny Ross, all had gone their separate ways when the law enforcement seminar they had attended was over. Alex and Megan were going to spend the weekend in Atlanta with some friends they knew. Captain Ross had caught an earlier flight out so that he could pick up his 2 sons for the weekend. Mike decided to fly out with the captain.

Bobby was the only one who stuck to his original flight plan and had come to regret that decision. His flight was suppose to have left out of Atlanta at 11:45. a.m. It was delayed until 4:00 p.m. He exhaled heavily again as he rode the escalator down. When he reached the end of his ride, Bobby smiled as he saw Angel standing there. She was holding a medium size poster board sign that read: "Welcome Home Detective Robert Goren."

Angel smiled as Bobby approached her and invaded her space. He smiled down at her, stroking her cheek. "Hey, Handsome," she said softly. "Hey," he said, kissing her forehead. Clapping and shouts of approval came from the crowd around them. Bobby and Angel looked around them, both of them blushing. One of the airport porters walked up to them, nudging Bobby in the arm. "Your lady here has been standing there for the past 2 hours waiting for you," he said. "You got a keeper right there, man."

Bobby said, "Thanks, man, " as he put his arm around Angel's shoulders, walking her towards the baggage carousel. "Well, you definitely know how to draw a crowd," he said teasingly. "What can I say? I've got talent," she said with a laugh.

**

* * *

**

Friday, August 15  
Bobby's Apartment, 8:59 p.m.

Bobby stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. When he finished drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to his bedroom. Angel had left to go to the store and pick up some Chinese food for dinner after she dropped him off. He put on some boxers, a pair of lounging pants and a gray t-shirt. As he was drying his hair, he spotted a piece of notebook paper, folded in half, laying on the bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it, picking up the paper.

Bobby's name was written in cursive with purple ink on the front. He grinned at the familiar ink color Angel liked to write with. He unfolded the paper and smiled as he started reading.

_

* * *

_

What my heart desires most is to go to sleep and wake up next to you.

_What my heart desires most is to see your eyes light up and shine when you smile._

_What my heart desires most is to listen to you when you're feeling troubled._

_What my heart desires most is to be amazed by the amount of knowledge your brain can hold. _

_What my heart desires most is the loving way you touch me, touch my body._

_What my heart desires most is to hear you whisper my name and say "I love you" in my ear after we've made love._

_What my heart desires most is to see you come home safe, sound and unharmed after long hours of putting your life on the line for a job you love._

_What my heart desires most is watch you sleep peacefully._

_What my heart desires most is to love and be loved by you._

_In other words, what my heart desires most is you._

_Love, Angel_

* * *

"Bobby, I'm back," Angel called out as she walked into the apartment. She put everything down on the counter and started to head towards the bedroom, but Bobby came out, holding the note in his hand. They just looked at each other in silence, smiling. She walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Angel, my heart will always desire you."


End file.
